


Don't Take Home Strays

by Chemicalclowns



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Cartman fucks shit up but like, Fae Tweek, For the most part, Human Craig, I know nothing of fae culture so prepare for me to be wrong, I take requests guys, Jam Fic, Kinda, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Maybe heat cycles I'll see where this goes, Multi Chapter, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sick Fic, Somewhat, This is south park so be prepared for alot of bullshit guys, change in appetite, don't do drugs kids, everyone is legal, fate kinda, have mercy, it may or may not be explicit, not anything new, slight slow burn, smut planned for the future, writing as I go and for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemicalclowns/pseuds/Chemicalclowns
Summary: He could feel something.He had for a couple days now which was… well he’d like to say something was off about it but let’s be honest he had been sick for the past few days and this was South Park so he knew fully well that this could just as well have been his fever kicking in and fucking with him or any other number of wild shit that was going down out in town right about now.Or I'm bad at summaries and this is a fae Creek fic.Enjoy.





	1. Craig is Sick and Trica is a Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so the notes in chapter one might get erased or whatever because archive does this weird thing where things in chapter one carry over to the other chapters so mind my editing guys loll
> 
>  
> 
> So while I was scrolling through the Creek fics I couldn't find anything for faes that was like... more than a chapter??? also I'm a slut for scent kinks and mating cycles and a whole bunch of other shit I just couldn't find rolled up in one so TADA here you go guys- welcome to my self indulgent Creek Au that I may or may not continue depending on the response lolll
> 
> Also any ideas for titles? I don't really like the one I made up.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter warnings: some violence at the very end but nothing stellar or gorey

He could feel something. He had for a couple days now which was… well he’d like to say something was off about it but let’s be honest he had been sick for the past few days and this was South Park so he knew fully well that this could just as well have been his fever kicking in and fucking with him or any other number of wild shit that was going on out in town right about now. But just to humor himself- he was going to say that his hunch about not making a trip to the store was a good one. If not because of feeling watched then because of other things. If he had to make a list as to why he couldn’t do it: it was dark, he hadn’t showered in two days, he had a thundering headache that could destroy the wall of china and he was fucking 19 years old and he didn’t have to do shit he didn’t want to, including leaving the safety of his home to get flu and cold medication. 

So that’s that.

Craig eyed the door lazily, chullo sitting capriciously towards the back of his head and his thin t-shirt keeping him way to warm by the way it was pinned, bunched up under his sweater from him lying on his couch. His feet had two socks on per foot as his floor was cold as balls and his legs were covered by a pair of disgusting sweatpants that were doing their job of holding his sweat rather well if he could say so himself. He groaned and slid down some more, curling a hand over his eyes and shuffling to face to back cushions when his hat finally fell and became an unwanted neck warmer. 

Tricia was such a dick. 

Their parents were away, a little vacation that had his mom overly looking forward to since Craig graduated and had his father dreading for months. The impression was that he was supposed to watch Tricia, which was hilarious because the first day they left she decided to have girl time with some other chicks from her school. Where she was specifically? He didn’t know and he’d be fucked if his parents found out he left his 15-year-old sister alone doing god knows what. But to be honest it wasn’t the first time he lied to his parents so? He didn’t care so long as she had his back when he lied to their faces. But then again when he texted her to buy him the medication all she did was send him their families favorite emoji- take a guess. So right about now he was strongly considering throwing her under the bus just for payback because this was a special kind of hell. 

After a few more minutes of holding his head and figuring if he didn’t move then he wouldn’t hurt- which was stupid to try to believe because with every breath the pressure in his head bounded and when that wasn’t the problem it was the fact he couldn’t breathe through his nose so that meant snot and mouth breathing into his chest which made everything so much hotter. So, you know five minutes of that left him mildly pissed off and he figured that this was fucking stupid. And when Craig admitted to doing something fucking stupid then you knew it was _fucking stupid_. He wasn’t putting up with this shit. He had encountered much worse that whatever was crawling around his house the last few days, hell didn’t he fight Santa once?

With only one last peek to the door he sluggishly made his way back to his room, fear seemingly forgotten for now and instead putting his attention into replacing his comfy pants for some jeans and grabbing his blue jacket off his headboard, returning his hat into its place on his head and making his way out the door. He was only just reminded of the fact that he had closed all the curtains in the house when he passed them and he wouldn’t admit to the way he almost didn’t go outside. 

Outside was snowy. Obviously. 

The cold air hit him like an icepack on a sprained wrist- leaving him flinching at first, head turned to the side until the temperature change finally took to him. The hotness of his skin subsided for a moment, his puffs of breath still rising like smoke from a train but his body feeling rather normal in comparison to what he felt like moments ago. Realistically he knew this probably wasn’t good to be out here with a fever and only a hat and thin jacket covering him but if he was being honest this was a good relief after two days of feeling like dog shit. 

He started making his way down the street at a brisk, but leisurely, pace. Now that he was out here he wasn’t sure what had him so riled up earlier. The street was empty and he could hear some commotion from the direction of the playground which he knew for a fact was probably Eric Cartman’s gang as he saw a public posting off coonstagram earlier in the day. Since the actual post was a bunch of screaming and Cartman posting images of blurry photos that his fever brain couldn’t handle- he ignored the post all together other than the fact they were meeting in the park at like 10. So by default he supposed it was about ten at night if not later. Besides the yelling the town was weirdly quiet. For how early it was it seemed odd at all the town drunks decided as a group to not choose tonight to piss in the ice on the streets. Craig didn’t overthink it too much and zipped his coat all the way up so he could tug it higher on his neck, eyes closing for a moment as he enjoyed the quiet walk.

Everything went expectantly plain as Craig turned the corner, deciding to round the block by the forest instead of cutting up through the middle of town in a small attempt at keeping his distance from the screaming and shuffling of the group. In hindsight this was probably not the best idea since, heh, well this was South Park and if there was ever a place and time not to walk alone at night in the woods it would be here. Hobos and druggies, he could handle on a normal day, he’d had enough practice fighting against them since he was ten. But he had to see them coming and since he wasn’t close to Kenny’s and with his head in the clouds the most he was expecting was a few _actually_ friendly forest creatures. So, at the first snap of the twigs he heard he didn’t bother to even turn his head let alone stop walking. The second had him humming, the rustle of the bushes left him finally turning his head with the recognition that he was being followed.

Though when he stopped to look around there wasn’t anything there which wasn’t weird on its own. Craig liked to think he was a pretty logical and realistic when facing most problems, like here, this was a huge forest and he was only skirting the edge. Nothing big would be roaming around here unless it was a bear but hell he’d have seen it by now if it had any sort of interest in following him, squirrels? Well if those had been following him it could have edged up a tree. But the feeling of being followed and watched he had gotten from the last few days creeped back up his neck, a valiant return from being essentially dead to him for the past fifteen minutes. 

Craig bunched his fists in the pockets in front of him, huddling some more of his body warmth back into himself as his eyes surveyed around him once more before taking a step back; the moment his foot touched back down behind him there was a rumble. Not a growl or a whimper but a fucking rumble. This time he saw the dark shadows to his right move. It shifted as the bushes parted for the animal. He still couldn’t see too much of it as it was still shrouded in the dark embrace of the trees but its eyes reflected at him like wide green disks that he instantly connected to a look a cat would give in a low light room. He didn’t shake under its gaze but rather held it which did nothing in changing the situation which he was probably a little too indifferent about. Happy he wasn’t being mauled by something but also unsure if he should move or stay here if this wasn’t just a large deer and he was just looking fucking retarded having a staring contest with it. After what felt like ten minutes but was probably closer to two, Craig decided to take his chance at taking a step back again, once again he got a rumble though this time the _thing_ stepped forward as if he was going to bolt. He stalled to give it a moment, which the other guy took to stop making that noise again, head lowering and rising a couple times before its eyes went back to just looking at Craig.

They stayed like this a while longer, Craig’s feet beginning to cramp up from having all his weight on his toes. He’d fix himself but well his brain finally kicked in and reminded him ‘ _Deers don’t growl_ to which, well yeah, that should have been obvious by now he wasn’t sure why it took so long, but if moving was an issue what other option did he have? 

“Not a deer then?”

He got no response which was better than it talking to him so there was that.

“I’m not gonna hurt you buddy just trying to get to the seven eleven.”

At that he got a growl, a loud and sudden one that probably would have sent his sister squealing like in a nineties horror flick. So yeah, less good. He took to taking his hands from his pockets splaying them low.

“Okay not going anywhere, big guy, see?” he took this moment to straighten out his posture so he was comfortable back on the flats of his feet again. He counted it as a blessing the animal didn’t growl at him again for moving, though it concerned him some when it seemed to start moving again. The green disks disappeared momentarily, leaving Craig trying to follow the dark shadow moving below the trees, though not searching too hard when the eyes flashed back to look at him every couple steps making it clear he still wasn’t allowed to move. Or... something. He didn’t speak shadowey animal.

When it started stepping out into the light he was mildly shocked to find that it had paws like a dog, but really that was a small revelation considering it’s whole body was in sight and well that wasn’t a bear… or a wolf. It was too dog-like for one and too large to be the other. It’s body was a sandy color, paws protruding nails in a way that told Craig they couldn’t be retracted due to the sheer size. Its ribs could be seen in this low light which made Craig think of was that it was probably hungry- never a good thing to be. The fur itself was long and wild, protecting it’s back where it was plentiful and its sides open where it was patchy and short like it had been ripped out over time. It’s tail was poised high, long and narrow as it evened with it’s large body. Which, in comparison Craig was tall and he’d seen wolves before, he was taller than a wolf when they were on their paws. This guy, well he was five foot six easy, eyes still connected to his own in a way that when paired with the drool and white canines he could see plainly now- Criag felt truly fucked, which he expressed very plainly: “I’m fucked.” 

The beast’s ears went from being flat to perked up, going back and forth four or five times before it’s tail did the same- flipping from being up to being low. If this was any other situation Craig probably would have thought it was malfunctioning like a robot, but the fact it was almost as tall as he was kinda keeping him from finding anything comedic about this. When it seemed to find a happy medium with whatever problem it was having it took to creeping closer to the noirette, head lowering once it was close as it started circling him. With how large it was it didn’t leave much room between its snout and its tail and with time it tightened its circle so much that Criag could feel it’s fur brushing up against his jacket, the head finally rising higher to the height of his shoulder, the nose working its way from small nudges to large bumps when it probably figured out that Craig wasn’t going try anything funny. 

It was sniffing him, he realized.

A large hungry animal was sniffing him.

To be honest he always thought he was going to die from something stupid the other kids in town did, not be mauled by some animal he ran into in the night like an idiot. He could see it now; Cartman using his death in some scam. 

Protect your children with dog piss! No really it keeps the demons away!

It bumped behind his knees, his shoulders, stomach, and finally the back of his neck after repeating rubbing against the other areas of his body enough times. After a few more rounds of circling him the beast finally took to just sitting in front of him, Craig himself was taking a stern stance on trying his best to lean as far back from it as he could without stepping away. The fact he wasn’t dead already was a sign that he was making good choices so far: No running and letting it do what it wants means he wasn’t going to get snapped at. 

At the moment the dog took to bumping his stomach again, lowering its head some so that it was properly poking his soft bits instead of his sternum- it’s ears were relaxed and it’s tail was twitching in-between beating into the ground a weird tick he’d noticed when the dog did anything other than move around. When bumping him became not enough the animal moved to pull at his clothes- which at the return of the sharp teeth Craig admittedly did flinch back, earning himself a huff.

The sudden return of yelling from the boys, admittedly closer to him now than it was earlier, knocked some sense back into him. Craig tilted his head to the side taking note of the fact that lights were flickering closer and closer to where him and this beast were standing- he shifted his gaze back to the sandy fur in front of him. In light of the fact that he slowly connected this animal to the others and that they would catch him with a dog trying to wedge its narrow face between his knees- what he originally took as agile and starving he now took for a trembling, weak frame. Patchy skin and fur for losing battle wounds instead of trophies.

This could be his feverish mind fooling him but he suddenly felt way more superior than he should have in the exact moment he slipped back and snapped his fist down on the animal’s torn ear- the same moment in fact that Cartman and what he assumed was butters crashed through someone’s backyard shrubbery throwing what he hoped was lemon juice towards him and the snarling beast.

“There it is there it is! Butters get in there!” Cartman begin yelling, Craig congratulated himself in matching a normally cheery Butters to this kid standing in a dark wig and white dress (was that make up? How’d Kenny let this slide?) trembling while he trailed behind Cartman.

“Oh boy Cartman… I dunno you said a dog this isn’t a dog?”

While the conversation between these two was so interesting- no really, he wanted a good explanation for all of _this_ \- he quickly decided to card away beating the fuck out of the fat boy some other time as his head curled back to the sandy figure the moment he heard a whimper slowly followed by a guttural swallow and growl. 

His blue eyes caught white teeth in a small moment before they clamped down on his shoulder. He later attributed his passing out from moving too fast with an already faint head but there was just a large a chance of him passing out from seeing the look of determination on that animal’s face as it reared towards him.


	2. Dude that's mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really shouldn’t be standing right now.. egh” Another shake.
> 
> “Yeah well I had a crack head throwing rocks at my house. “
> 
> “GRH I don’t do drugs! “
> 
> “Shit man are you sure? “ Craig flicked the hole revealing a nice chunk of skin from a button being haphazardly matched with a space three holes too high. The other grunted again. “look, we’ve all tried something shady from the McCormick's-“
> 
> “Don’t do drugs! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd give you guys some sort of excuse as to why this was sitting on my computer, complete, for like a month and a half but lets be honest; I'm lazy and I never feel like anything I write is good lolll
> 
> But anyways I'm back again! Unfortunately not with WPACO but my mind has been on this AU for so long ahhh
> 
> If you have anything you wanna say or have fan art you can always find/tag me via twitter and tumblr @Chemicalclowns !!

Craig wasn’t going to sugar cut this.

Coat. Shit.

The boy reached up to rub the burning light from his eyes. Outside was still dim from the start of early morning but somehow everything was just… so damn bright it hurt. It was like his body was hypersensitive to everything around him- the crunch of frost under his feet was too loud, the smell of gas as early commuters drove by was nauseating….

Anyways.

Point was that every bone in his body was on fire, like his fever caught up with some friends and went back on its promise not to be a little shit anymore.

Between the crunching of that animal snapping into him and his eyes snapping open he had somehow ended up in Cartman’s bathtub. His first response to seeing straight up neck rolls in his face and the feeling of ice on his chest was that the fucker was trying to carve out his kidney for a quick buck. His instant reaction was to headbutt him. Dick deserved it. 

From what he followed from the screaming of passing blame between the group of guys crammed in a tiny bathroom was that Cartman was trying to call out some fairies so they could sell them online in some jars (that part came from Butter’s to which Cartman turned to shriek so fast he could only assume it was the truth) and that for the love of god don’t call the cops (Stan and Kyle) because the only reason it didn’t work was because Butter’s wasn’t really a virgin so why should all of them get in trouble? The last one was Cartman. 

Was it obvious?

Needless to say, he hightailed it out of there as fast as his jelly legs would allow him.

He wasn’t sure how long the guys tried to ‘fix’ him up but it was nearing sunrise when he finally got back home- ripping his clothes off the moment he got inside, dick out and all and rushing to his own bathroom to check out the damage. Considering the fact his jacket was soaked red he was hoping he had enough evidence to sue Cartman and make him pay for the rabies shot he undoubtfully needed.

And. Well….

All in all he was actually not as bad as he thought he’d be considering he was 100% sure he felt teeth crack into his ribs. The feeling so clear it sent the little hairs on his neck rearing up. 

Looking in the mirror he found a large bite mark, it wasn’t clear like you’d think from watching all those cheap TV shows like supernatural or teen wolf but rather ragged and spaced out. The injury wrapped around his side like he’d thought- the outline of it reaching just the bottom of his rib cage and falling just above his belly button- his skin pulled back in some places like he’d gotten skid marks from falling on concrete. The only difference being you could see pinches and punctures that was positively made from teeth. 

Blood oozed slowly instead of spurting like Butter’s looked like was about to happen when he previously stood up. Jumpy as always.

It was just weird to him how much it looked like….

Well fuck everyone and what they’d say but hell it looked like he had gotten it days ago which was just impossible. Everyone was still in the same clothes before and had the franticness of children trying to undo the damage. So hours at most.

Craig shook his head and moved to take a shower (a harder task than he’d like to admit), slowly wiping the pink from his stomach only to find it purple and yellow underneath- nice and bruised. He moved onto his hair but really it was mostly him against the tiles letting water run over him, occasionally running his fingers through, his arms just too heavy to do the job right. Once he was done and he moved out from under the spray; his wet feet slapped back onto the floor and the rest of him nearly followed if it wasn’t for him grabbing the edge of the tub at the last moment, effectively keeping him from busting ass. Yeah he… he had to go lay down. Craig had just enough sense to wrap a towel around his torso to keep his blood from staining his sheets as he stumbled his way to bed and crashed as eloquently as he could. 

Oof.

Out like a light.

 

A whole four hours had passed before he was awoken with a loud thumping at his front door. Craig reached his hand up and flipped his bedroom the finger and rolled over. Fuck whoever was at the front door. Half the town tried to kill him so fuck those guys and his family had the keys so fuck them too. 

With that said he moved a pillow over his head and tried his hardest to nap a while longer.

 

.

.

.

 

That fucker just wouldn’t. let. Up. What the fuck.

Craig grunted some, reaching out a blind hand to find his phone- a minute of that reminded him it was still downstairs with his pants. And underwear. Jesus, he had to be sure to pick those up before Trisha came home- fuck knows what she’d say if she found his bloody boxers at the bottom of the stairs. Fuck freaking out- he’d be fucked for weeks from her just making bloody shit jokes. He’s just glad she wasn’t in the house when he started stripping. 

The small blessings.

Unlike the dick at his door that had taken to throwing rocks at the side of his house right in the direction of his bedroom. That motherfucker.

The raven-haired boy finally managed to will himself to sit up, finding it miles easier to move when he propped himself on his headboard to take inventory of himself before he beat the hell out of whoever was downstairs. 

First off, he hadn’t been as lucky as he’d hoped, and his blue sheets had a nice little trail of spots from where he must have shifted. His torso though looked as if it had finally stopped bleeding- his pale skin thankful and his stomach growling in response to this discovery. As far as wound progress- What was left was light pink skin valiantly trying to scab over- Craig figured he’d rather not risk reopening himself so he slid himself down off his bed- being gentle as he put the least amount of clothes on as possible. (read: Boxers) Then took a moment to catch his breath again.

The trip downstairs was harder than it was going upstairs- his head pounding from a reemergence of a headache and his body wanting to fall head over heels once he had managed to get on his feet. 

Ten minutes and he had to take a break on the floor, whoever was outside seemed to be trying to peek between his curtains if their shadow was anything to go by. At the very least they stopped killing his door- Craig cradled his head in relief. If he was lucky they’d give up and leave.

He abandoned hope when they tried at the handle.

“Who is it? “ he called, leaning back on a wall. He could see his phone from here but he couldn’t will himself to care enough to reach for it. At the very least it wasn’t blowing up at the moment. He always had it set to vibrate.

Vibrate + hardwood floor = horrible bad headache

The shadow seemed to jump back some, he could see two arms raise to their head, then down to their shirt, their sides, then their head again.

“I swear.. “ Craig tilted his head back for a breather before slowly managing rising up again and sauntering over to the door.

“I have a gun. “ 

“Gah!.... Ughnnn no you don’t dude? “

This was true but also he was a little put off that this guy seemed so sure. With a huff he opened the door. 

His eyes screamed at the morning light and he had to rub them back into working- when that didn’t happen he cupped a hand to try and block out the light. What he was met with was a kid about his age. Well an adult now that he had graduated but who knew? Some 18 year olds were still in high school. Anyways. His hair was a complete wreak and the other guy probably knew this with the way his fingers were frantically tugging at it, face screwed up in worry until… oh yeah he wasn’t wearing a shirt.. this guy was defiantly staring. 

“When someone says they have a gun that normally means leave doesn’t it? “

“grr…. Eh but you don’t man! “

Craig looked off behind him; well he was right. But still he was pretty sure that wasn’t a normal response to a guy in a small mountain town in the U.S. Saying he has a gun. 

After a moment of looking at the house in front of his, Craig’s legs started swaying again, he let out a sigh and prepared to end this conversation by just getting to the point and telling this guy to leave (which now that he thought about it this town WAS small and he'd never seen this guy here ever what the fuck) but when he opened his mouth to do so he was cut off by a arm wrapping securely under his pits and pulling his weight onto his slighter, shorter form. Craig shot Mr. Green shirt an incredulous look.

In return the guy literally looked like he had a full body tremor. “You really shouldn’t be standing right now.. egh” Another shake.

“Yeah well I had a crack head throwing rocks at my house. “

“GRH I don’t do drugs! “

“Shit man are you sure? “ Craig flicked the hole revealing a nice chunk of skin from a button being haphazardly matched with a space three holes too high. The other grunted again. “look, we’ve all tried something shady from the McCormick's-“

“Don’t do drugs! “

Craig grunted this time. The worst he'd ever done was some underage drinking and a blunt or two during parties in high school, he'd hardly call that drugs. 

“Yeah alright, look I do actually want to get back to laying down so if you’d.. “ he trailed off as he gestured to the way the stranger stuck to his side now, despite the fact Craig was already trying to pull away, instead looking content with their hand placed gently under the healing bite in his side and well if he noticed the pain not shooting up momentarily then he’d never admit it.

Because that was what a crazy person would probably say and Craig Tucker was not crazy.

“Yeah I can help you back inside. “

“huh? “

“I’m Tweak? You? “

“Craig…. “ he was so taken off guard that when the other- erm- Tweak asked if he could come in he just sort of nodded.

‘Tweak’ heaved him into his own house, which is more ridiculous than it sounds since Craig was actually bigger than him and from his perch above his shoulder he could see how thin the other was through his shirt. 

He really must have been worse off than he thought because by the time he realized it he was sitting on his couch while Tweak scurried around his living room- occasionally biting his nail or grunting when he found something he must not have liked. 

He went to peek into the kitchen. Saw the stove- squeeked- went to the staircase and saw what Craig guessed was his bloodied clothes because he out right fucking wailed.

“What the fuck are you even doing?”

Tweak jumped like he had completely forgotten he was in a stranger’s home and wasn’t alone. 

“How long have you- urgnnn How long have you been bleeding man? Have you not taken care of it at all?” He was pulling at his hair in a way that made Craig hurt just from watching. He moved to run his hand down his face before readying himself to get up- but oh fuck nope just like that Tweak was on him like flies on shit to push him back down. “You took a shower right? You smell different- how long ago was that-“

“Okay fucking hands off-“ He slapped away Tweak’s grubby hands when the other tried to twist him to see the rest of the bite. To be honest he looked a little more worried (if that was possible) as well as agitated? “I’ve put up with you long enough, do you really just go around doing this shit? Trespassing on a house that isn’t yours then start grabbing at random people? You do realize this isn’t normal right? I could have shot you, I could be contagious.” He took a second to breath out his aggressive tone before holding up his hand to stop Tweak again. “Look, if Cartman put you up to this than you can crawl your way back to him with my foot stuck up your ass.”

He was doing it again- that grunting thing that kinda made it look like he was constipated. “Hnnn Craig come on you don’t recognize me?”

“No.”

Now he looked like he was hyperventilating. “How- urg- how don’t you I mean…” he gasped. 

Craig tried to let him catch his breath but when it didn’t look like he was he reached forward worriedly to pat his boney back. “Hey- uh- Tweak.” 

No answer.

“Come on lets breathe okay? Do it with me alright?” he tried to take deep breaths, though the feeling of his ribs moving to his lungs stopped him from looking like it was very effective. He was shaky and jittery and it showed through. “Okay do it with me but better alright?”

From that he got a breath that could have been a giggle. 

“How about you just tell me where I know you from alright?”

He snapped up fast to look at him, hands on his knees and desperation in his eyes. “Dude, its me! From last night?”

“So you were with Cartman?” He raised a pointed brow.

“Whos-? Urghh no! It was me! I bit you that’s mine!” he jabbed his palm forward- pointing right at the bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always keep an eye on those tags because I have more ideas coming for this fic >:^D
> 
>  
> 
> And as you know kudos make me feel good but comments and reviews make me write! Everything is appreciated and I love you all, see you next time!! <3


	3. Its a contract?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweak rubbed his lips together, like he was trying to find the right words and was trying his best not to let the wrong ones stumble out. He eyed the bite mark on Craig’s abdomen and how it pulsed pink in a way that threatened to dribble blood if he moved wrong. Craig wasn’t sure if the other found it harder to think while doing this or easier. 
> 
> “Last night, you called me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you guys I might upload more with college back in session!
> 
> Also warning for the fact that this chapter is a lot of talking and kind of a filler before things start really rolling next time! And I'm sorry I myself see a lot of mistakes here but I'm so sick of writing and rewriting this chapter (not to mention I felt like Craig wasn't truely written true to character here???) that I've kinda gotten to the point where I want to over and done with so I can start with the fun stuff lolll

Tweak was pacing again, or rather stomping if Craig felt like being any kind of specific- which he didn’t. Right now, he was sitting with his head hung back, hands on his face and heaving out the longest sigh he could muster without looking ridiculous. 

“I mean you called me! How do you not remember? You- We had a deal didn’t we?”

He was also rambling which was- well it was a lot for how little Craig gave for the situation he was in. As far as he was concerned he didn’t believe anything this guy was spouting; he was pretty sure he was crazy, that’s for sure. Maybe it was crack? He finally lolled his head down and peaked up at the blonde thrashing his hands through his hair.

“- you did your part and I did mine- this – urgh- tHIS is a contract!” He started stomping one foot in frustration and the noise made Craig’s head hurt. He leaned a little bit more against the arm rest.

He decided it might be heroin and silently calculated his chances of taking him by the shirt and literally throwing him from his house.

Admittedly he figured he had a low chance.

“Calm down Tweak, Jesus Christ.” Tweak, in his defense did calm down at the sound of his name. 

“H- nnnn HOW can I be clam about this man?”

When the blonde started uncurling from himself, Craig spoke up again, leaning forward onto his knees. “It gets easy if you just sit down and tell me what’s going on.” When Tweak gave a skeptical look at the love seat Craig was perched on, he continued with a grunt. “What do you mean I called you?” With Tweak standing firmly in the quickest route to either his phone or the door he figured playing nice wouldn’t kill him. God knows how many times he’s had to do this same exact dance under similar circumstances. The most recent one in his memory was a couple months back when Stan’s dad took up ‘herbal remedies’ and thought he needed to do animal sacrifices to gain power. No one was surprised when he announced it nor when he got poisoned and if he was honest, being in the negotiator position was familiar to him.

Tweak rubbed his lips together, like he was trying to find the right words and was trying his best not to let the wrong ones stumble out. He eyed the bite mark on Craig’s abdomen and how it pulsed pink in a way that threatened to dribble blood if he moved wrong. Craig wasn’t sure if the other found it harder to think while doing this or easier. 

“Last night, you called me.” He pointed a finger in his direction and when he got a raised eyebrow in response he took another couple minutes to find his footing again. “You said if I showed up I could find… my person.” He struggled with the last words. They didn’t seem to taste right on his tongue and his face scrunched up in disgust at them. “A-A visitors pass!” he forced out with another stomp.

Craig leaned back when curling forward became too much on his gut, Tweak didn’t hide his stealing glances. “Cartman was the one who called you, not me.” He said with finality. Tweak twitched once before looking away. “The fat guy.”

It didn’t look like that was the answer he was looking for since it threw Tweak back into his spiral of doom. He crouched onto the floor as he shook, fingers in his hair as he pulled at the strands. When Craig prompted him about the contract he stilled for a moment. “There’s no take backs, technically...” he had to stop for a moment when it seemed like Tweaks jaws got stuck at an angle before he could continue. “I followed my half of the deal!” he was sitting at this point, grunting and rocking himself. 

It had to be heroin. 

“I’m not on drugs Craig!”

He raised his hands up defensively. It must have shown on his face, he decided. “Yeah alright, alright.” When he lowered his hands again he sat one over his stomach to try and sooth the constant burning that reminded him, yeah, he should probably get that rabies shot. After a moment to allow Tweak to calm himself this time, though he would hardly call any state the blonde was in as ‘calm’, he spoke back up. “Tweak, a dog bit me, not you.”

Tweak didn’t even respond that time, letting the words disappear in the air as he busied himself with scraping his nails against his scalp. If Craig had to guess he’d say he wore himself out too much, he doubted he even heard him- well, for a few minutes at least since when Craig made a move to adjust, Tweak’s head peaked up. ‘ _Please stay_ ’ the glance said without looking much different from any other look he had given him. 

He stayed.

After another length of time with no talking Craig heaved a sigh.

“Look- i.. Hnnn it was me alright? You gotta believe me man-“an idea seemed to flash across his face along with a little uncertainty. “I could show you, you’d believe, that right?” 

In return to that the noirette didn’t even stop to consider, giving a curt nod and splaying a hand out in invitation. He’d been stuck with this guy for at least an hour, he didn’t care if he had to embarrass him through not changing into Mr. Mange or embarrass himself by being stuck with a delusional nude boy but he was tired of this and he was hungry. The kind of hungry that came from not eating for days from being sick then right when he willed himself to get up he had gotten jumped by a rabid animal, thrown into a bathtub that wasn’t his, headbutting someone then getting trapped with some stranger, he shrugged, standing up finally. 

Hungry and tired.

He began waddling to the kitchen, waving a hand back at Tweak who followed his motions with wide eyes and shaking hands. “Give me a holler when you do… whatever.” He was thankful the other didn’t follow him, this gave him the time to get his bearings. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the home phone, sitting snugly on the wall- the same wall he had to walk through to get into the kitchen. He’d have to face Tweak if he wanted to use it and if he was being honest with himself at this point calling the cops… he could imagine now how it’d look for the drunken team to show up only to be faced with a short, shaking, malnourished young adult. With how much fight and bullshit he’s spouted at everyone over the years it wouldn’t exactly bode well for him to call for help against someone like tweak.

With another huff he moved to the fridge to deal with his other problem. Craig grabbed a soda and a box of off brand donut holes that were buy one get one free on a good day- and made his way to the kitchen table. 

The box was five holes short of empty and he was two sodas into his feast before Craig finally heard more aggressive shuffling, grunting, fumbling then finally a crash. He didn’t bother getting up, but he did spare a glance over his shoulder, leaning a bit to peer into the other room. Sure enough there sat Tweak, red in the face, heaving and tangled up in his shirt. The crashing sound was a photo that was probably jostled from the wall when Tweak rolled into it. When their eyes met Craig couldn’t help but raise up an expectant eyebrow. In return Tweak Flushed with what could have been anger, maybe the embarrassment he had been expecting earlier; it was hard to tell with the look of confusion he held in his eyes before he scrambled to his feet and out the door.

Craig went to the cabinet at the other side of the kitchen to look for anything else that might quench his sweet tooth. He didn’t question himself when his hand strayed to the can of beef ravioli instead and he didn’t bother with cleaning up the broken glass in the Livingroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so exciteddd, next chapter I plan on Tweak starting to whoo Craig~  
> Also no more sick Craig and I might introduce Token and co. next time.
> 
> I appreciate every comment and kudos sent! It really inspires me to write more, any ideas are welcome!


End file.
